


Predator Turned Prey

by Stargazer_32557038



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Choking, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Grinding, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_32557038/pseuds/Stargazer_32557038
Summary: At that moment, Evan realized that he was Myers' victim the moment he woke up in Haddonfield. His prey.And he was completely at his mercy.





	Predator Turned Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my otps in this fandom and I was so disappointed when I found out that there were only 5 works with this ship, so I took it upon me and decided to fulfill my needs with writing one of my own.

Evan groaned as he gradually regained consciousness, eyes fluttering open.

“What the fuck?” he bit out as he pulled himself up into a sitting position and glanced around.

The Entity placed him in Haddonfield, yet this time there was something amiss. Normally, every time that the Entity deemed it was his turn to complete yet another trial, another four sacrifices, he always entered the realm through a gate, fully aware of his surroundings.

Yet, for the first time, he found himself waking up into the middle of Haddonfield realm without knowing how he managed to arrive here.

“This shit’s fucking ridiculous,” he grumbled under his breath, huffing out a short breath and outstretched his right hand next to him to grab his cleaver—

Only for his fingers to brush against the grass beneath him.

He glanced down and realized that there was nothing there. Then, he pulled himself off of the ground and scanned the area around him, thinking that his weapon would surely be close by, but it was nowhere to be seen.

“What the fuck is this bullshit?” he bit out through gritted teeth, hands balling into fists.

Nothing like this had ever happened before. Was the Entity putting him through some kind of special test? To prove what, exactly?

“What am I supposed to fucking do now, slap them to death?”

Even though having his cleaver was a great aid to their cause, he knew that he had immense physical strength to complete his duty without it and he set off, going from generator to generator, searching for his victims.

As he walked through the streets of Haddonfield he noticed that none of his bear traps were to be seen anywhere, either.

He snarled and punched the tree that was closest to him, hearing a satisfying crack.

“No bear traps, no cleaver, no survivors to be seen— just what the fuck is—“

Suddenly, he felt another presence nearby, something akin to eyes boring into the back of his head. He whirled around, eyes narrowing on the source of this uneasy feeling. There was something— no, _someone_ in the far distance standing completely still, watching him, observing him.

Evan remained there, staring back at the figure that was watching him. Whoever it was, they were too tall to be one of the survivors, so he settled on this mysterious figure being one of the rest killers.

Why though? None of this made sense. Just what was the Entity’s goal?

He started walking into a fast pace towards the figure because at this rate, confronting his fellow killer was probably the only way to get some answers.

As he closed in on the figure, he could make out the outlines and characteristics of the person standing ahead of him and frowned.

He couldn’t exactly see if Michael Myers held his usual kitchen knife, but it was definitely him. Was he also in the same position as him?

A sound snapped him out of his thoughts and whirled to his right, eyes skimming through the area, thinking that perhaps a survivor would have finally appeared, yet he was met with emptiness.

With a frustrated growl, he turned away and resumed making his way to Michael, only to pause in his steps.

Michael was nowhere to be seen.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake— Hey, you dipshit! I know you can hear me, alright? Whenever you are you better come out here ‘cause I’m not really in the mood to be playin’ hide and seek with you!” he growled, slowly turning around, eyes scanning through the streets of Haddonfield.

Then, a curse escaped his lips as he was harshly pushed and dragged, making him lose his footing and stumble backwards until his back hit a wall.

“Myers, what the hell do you think you’re—“ he let out a sharp gasp as the kitchen knife was suddenly slammed into the brick wall next to him, dangerously close to his head.

Evan remained silent for a while, eyes scanning Michael Myer’s mask and posture, trying to get a read on his intentions.

Myers is probably one of the few fellow killers that he doesn’t despise, as the man never speaks and always stays out of his business, yet now it’s an entirely different story. Now, placed in this situation, he doesn’t think that the same feelings of indifference count.

The Entity chose them for a reason that he did not know. Maybe it was a duel? To face off against each other? But he had woken up without his cleaver, so it couldn’t possibly be that.

His breath hitched in his throat and went rigid as a calloused hand was wrapped around his neck. He lifted his eyes, staring at the indifferent white mask.

Although he couldn’t see Myers eyes clearly, he knew that the man was watching him, his every reaction.

“Care to explain what the hell is going on?” he asked, hands twitching at either side.

He wanted to lash out, to break Myer’s wrist, but he wasn’t dumb, he knew that currently, he was at a disadvantage.

He gritted his teeth, holding back from exploding as Myers did nothing but keep on silently watching him.

“Look, I only ever didn’t despise you because you decided to become mute, but now would be a really good fucking time to say something and become useful for one goddamn time in your—“

Suddenly, he was tossed to the ground by the grip on his neck, and before he had any time to scramble up, Myers pinned him down with his massive physic and weight. He growled and was about to lift his right leg and kick Myer’s off of him when something sharp pierced his right hand, distracting him. He let out a pained scream and briefly glanced to his left, eyes narrowing as he looked at the kitchen knife that was pierced right through the palm of his hand and stuck firmly to the ground beneath, pinning his left hand in place.

He moved his right hand, balled into a fist and ready to knock him off, yet it was caught in a vice grip and pinned above his head to the ground.

Evan flexed his left hand and piercing pain wracked through his whole body. He bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, holding back a moan.

Then, a hand was wrapped around his neck yet again, although this time, the tight grip on him barely allowed him to breathe. He heaved, gulping in short breaths, his whole body starting to thrum.

Not good, this was not fucking good. If he let this continue any longer, he would lose any control of the situation and would become _weak_ — he couldn’t afford to do that.

“M-Myers, I don’t know what you’re playing at, but I think this is fucking enough.”

He inwardly cursed as he slipped, voice cracking at the end, but he couldn’t help it. The pleasurable burning in his left hand made it impossible to focus on being commanding and intimidating.

Then, Myers inched closer and positioned himself between Evan’s legs. His breath hitched as Myers rolled his hips, thrusting forward against his lower part, evident erections rubbing together.

“Fuck, you _shit_ —“

The hand around his neck tightened again, squeezing down on his air pipe, controlling his breathing. He let his head fall back onto the ground, hips bucking up against Myers, breathless.

Suddenly, the pressure disappeared from his neck and after a few moments of catching his breath, he glanced back at Myers again, eyes widening as he stared at the half-rolled mask, revealing only his lips.

Before he could react, Myers dove down and bit sharply into the juncture between his neck and collarbone, teeth sinking in and breaking flesh. Evan let out a low groan, a new wave of pain and pleasure surging through his body.

He turned his head to the other side and clenched his jaw.

Whatever control he had, he lost it completely.

Myers eventually pulled back and he could see his mouth smeared in blood, lips pulled back into a small smirk.

Anger boiled inside him at the sight of that smug smirk and spat out, “Don’t even think for a second that you’re better than me, if I had my fucking weapon, I would have fucking decapitated you, dissected you in so many pieces that you wouldn’t even be recognizable!”

A wide grin formed on his lips as he noticed that Myer’s uncovered mouth was set in a firm line.

His head was turned to the side as he was hit with force, right cheek stinging. Immediately, Myers started rolling his hips against him, grinding their clothed cocks together.

A low moan escaped Evan’s lips as Myers sped up his pace, pushing against him more forcefully. Pleasure pooled into this lower part, traveling through his whole body, hands, face, and neck throbbing in pain.

Then, he finally came with a cry, body trembling as he spilled inside his clothes.

After he had reclaimed his composure, he glanced up at Myers, lips covered again from the mask. Yet this time, Evan could see his eyes.

A blue pair of eyes were staring right through his soul.

At that moment, he realized that he was Myers’ victim the moment he woke up in Haddonfield. His prey.

And he was completely at his mercy.


End file.
